


Tutu Troubles

by Kagalicious



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fingering, First Orgasm, M/M, Mute Bendy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bendy has a vagina, joey is nice dont worry, moar mute bends yaasss, not so sorry tho, sorry - Freeform, this is just porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagalicious/pseuds/Kagalicious
Summary: Yo, guys, ...sorry about this, first of all XD uh, this is just something I wrote many months ago and I thought maybe y'all would enjoy it. So, I *hope* you all enjoy it! (a little? maybe? Im a bad writer lol) ALSO IT'S SHORT SORRY





	Tutu Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, guys, ...sorry about this, first of all XD uh, this is just something I wrote many months ago and I thought maybe y'all would enjoy it. So, I *hope* you all enjoy it! (a little? maybe? Im a bad writer lol) ALSO IT'S SHORT SORRY

It had happened just after Bendy had given a performance in one of his favorite tutus. His creator had gently taken his hand and led him to his office, locking the door behind the two, sitting down silently in his chair and seemingly looking the toon over. Bendy eyed him curiously.

When Joey called the toon over to him, of course the little devil accepted immediately and ran up to the man, signing to him happily.  
*yes, Jo-jo? * he asked with innocent eyes. Joey smiled down at him.

"I wanted to do something with you, Bendy," Joey began. "But I'll need you to really trust me. Do you trust me, Ben?" Joey asked, keeping his voice low and steady.

Bendy stared at him a moment, then nodded. *I trust you. * he signed.

Joey smile grew. "Good." He seemed to look down in thought for a moment, before lifting his head to look his creation in the eyes. "You know I would never hurt you, right?" He said carefully. Bendy nodded immediately. Joey's smile returned. "Well come here, my little darling devil! I want to show you something fun." He beckoned Bendy over to him. The demon happily obliged.

When Bendy stood directly in front of the man, he picked him up and placed him on his lap and began massaging his horns with careful hands. Bendy sighed and leaned into his touch, purring slightly. After a moment Joey pulled up his tutu gently, snaking a hand around Bendy's waist and down his tummy, coming to rest at the space between his thighs. The demons first intention was to run away, but Joey covered his mouth with his free hand, and pressed his body extremely close to Bendy's, successfully trapping him.

The hand on Bendy's crotch began moving, sliding up and down gently, sometimes rubbing slow careful circles into it. The area was surprisingly sensitive; the demon had no idea what was happening or why, just that it didn't feel particularly painful or bad at all. In fact, the feeling of Joey's hand caressing that one specific spot left him kind of breathless. The toon soon became putty in the man's hands, melting into his touch, figuratively and literally. Rivets of ink pooled off of him slowly, which was strange because when he melted due to being distressed, his form dripped ink in the bucketloads. But this time it felt calmer, more subdued, but still falling apart at the seams.

"Does it feel good, Ben?" Joey whispered. Bendy nodded slowly, already becoming overwhelmed by this new feeling. The ink between his legs burned and ached with some unknown need, a brand-new desire never unlocked until now. It was...almost too much for the little toon to bear. The pressure of Joey's hand on his crotch sent shudders through his body. Then he began to do something rather strange. He felt compelled to move his hips forward, rubbing himself harder onto his creator's hand, arching his trembling body into it. The sensation left him crying out, but he didn't know why. It felt really good, unlike anything the demon had ever felt before in his short life, so why did he feel the need to cry out as if in pain? He didn't have much time to think on it as he was felt the unfamiliar feeling of one of Joey Drew's fingers pressing up against his entrance, almost as if asking for permission to go in. Bendy quickly glanced up at his creator with a trembling whimper. Joey embraced him with his free arm.

"Oh, my darling, just stay still for me, huh baby?" Joey whispered, patting his head lovingly. "I'll go real, real slow."

Bendy gripped his creators’ shirt tightly, resting his head on his chest as he trembled. Bendy stood on his creators’ legs, bracing himself, preparing for his hole to be entered for the first time. His quivering grew more violent and his form more unstable as the finger slid into him, his inky insides throbbing as they were probed by the invading object. A moan escaped him as Joey slowly entered another digit and pressed on his insides with his fingers, toying with his hole. Joey's other hand wandered up to stroke one of his horns, which caused Bendy to whimper as his legs trembled, growing weak at the knees. Before he could fall over onto himself, joey's strong arms caught him and pulled him back safely into his arms, holding him close. Joey hugged his creation close to him for a moment, then lifted Bendy's head up to look him in the eyes.

"Is it too much for you, my little devil darling?" He asked with concern. He gently stroked one of Bendy's cheeks as the little devil looked up at him with half lidded eyes. After a minute of just enjoying his creator's embrace, Bendy finally answered him with a few quick hand movements.

*It feels good. Please keep going. *

Joey smirked. "You did seem to be enjoying yourself there." He chuckled. Bendy's face grew heated.

Carefully positioning two fingers back at the entrance of Bendys’ hole, Drew slowly slid them into the toon, granting him a beautiful whine from his creation. Bendy didn't know what overtook him as he suddenly began thrusting his hips forward into his creator's hand, pushing the digits deeper inside himself. He could feel his insides stretching in the most wonderful way and wasn't truly thinking about it when he spoke in his small and hardly used voice.

"Deeper." He whimpered quietly. Joey looked surprised a moment, then obeyed by thrusting harder than before into the little toons hole, the feeling of Bendy's inner walls throbbing hard around his fingers making Joey's dick twitch. Every push sent Bendy closer to the edge, his stomach twirling in knots, and his crotch burning without end, begging him for relief. His voice grew louder as Joey continued to press into him, pulling all the way out and back in again. Bendy was practically sobbing with pleasure at this point, hips bucking wildly back and forth to meet Joey's thrust every time, keening whenever he once again felt the sweet feeling pressure of his creator's fingers pressed up against the inside of his inky cunt.

Joey palmed the demon in his hand while pushing another finger inside him slowly, earning him a whine and a few more desperate thrusts. As Joey fingered him with quick motions Bendy arched his back and yelled out. "J-Joey!" He gasped and couldn't control his moans. "Ah! Ah!! Joey!!" This was the loudest Bendy's small squeaky voice had ever gotten. Joey knew he was about to cum and pushed his fingers in and out at an even quicker pace, thumbing the demon clit as he did so. This finally sent him over the edge. The knot he felt twisting in his gut curled up even tighter as he felt himself unravel. He gasped just before he cried out his creator's name. "J-Joey! Joey! S-something's happening! Ah!"

Joey leaned down to kiss him just as he was about to cum, muffling his moans with his mouth. Joey felt Bendy's walls tighten around his fingers until it was almost painful. The intense throbbing in his crotch sent violent shudders through the little toon as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. His wails of orgasmic bliss were drowned out by his creator's kiss as Joey held him all throughout his orgasm. While being held close, Joey helped him through the overpowering experience, keeping him calm throughout the aftershocks that made him shiver.

Joey held Bendy's trembling body close to him, praising him and telling him how good he did. Bendy clutched onto him weakly, soon falling into a deep slumber in his creator's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, you read to the end, huh? Well, thank you! XD hope you liked it...comment if you wish, even if its hate, I relish in it!


End file.
